


Three hearts are better than one

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Cheating, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Feelings, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: JJ can't tell his parents he's gay, so what's the point in continuing his relationship with Yuri?They can just hook up every week and still try to get over each other right?





	1. Chapter 1

Kissing Yuri was perfect, seeing Yuri not angry and aggressive was perfect. When all he did was beam bright smiles and laugh, those were JJ’s favourite times, so why couldn’t JJ seem to stop winding him up?

Thinking back to one particular time, Yuri was giggling in his lap and pulling off his clothes eagerly, “You’re so perfect baby” JJ spoke so softly, Yuri blushed as he flashed those bright green eyes up to him, he still had a wide smile on his face

“I missed you asshole” he mumbled, before devouring his mouth again. JJ ran his hands down his small back, he loved how tiny Yuri was, how he seemed to fit just perfectly on his lap 

He loved his thick Russian accent, he loved how he messed up his English sometimes, and he loved dirty talking to him in French, Yuri was always putty in his hands

But that was 4 months ago, they’d broken up shortly after. Yuri screaming at him as standard, JJ could never stop himself teasing him even more

It was probably for the best, JJ could never come out to his parents, so it was about time he found some girl anyways, but he still missed him

He still saw him regularly, still hooked up with him. He hoped tonight would be one of those nights, Yuri was dancing drunkenly in his arms

They’d gone out separately, with their own friends, but when Yuri had seen JJ talking to some girl, offering to buy her a drink, he’d came over like a little whirlwind

He was in a happy drunk state, he could walk, he could talk, but he was loose lipped. He draped his skinny arms around JJ’s neck and scowled at the girl, “Come dance with me JJ” then he flashed that damn smile and JJ felt powerless

He didn’t even look again at the girl again, he just beamed a bright smile back, “Anything for you pussycat” Yuri lead them to the dancefloor keeping his slim arms around his neck and moving his body in the hottest way

JJ held his hips tightly, “You jealous baby?” he asked with a cocky smile, Yuri rolled his eyes as he leaned in, JJ didn’t even hesitate, leaning in himself and slowly making out on the dancefloor

They’d never get over each other at this rate, never be able to move on, but it seemed like they couldn’t live with each other, couldn’t live without each other

Whenever JJ saw Yuri with some guy he’d storm over himself, purring French into Yuri’s ear and pulling him away by his little waist 

Yuri always followed as well, and if the other guy protested JJ got into a fight and then Yuri would suck his dick in the bathroom to try make him feel better, it always worked

Laying in bed now together, they’d just had as always, mind blowing sex. Yuri was draped over his chest as JJ stroked a hand through his hair, “We need to stop doing this” Yuri groaned as he nuzzled his face further in, planting a kiss on his chest as he did

JJ smiled, “I know baby, but you just get so damn jealous..” he teased

Yuri slapping his chest playfully, “That bitch looked disgusting, don’t tell me you were actually into her?”

JJ hummed, “Maybe I was just trying to get your attention” 

Yuri lifted his face up with a smile, leaning in close, “Maybe it worked” closing the distance and slowly kissing again, they were both still in love with each other, it was obvious

But it also probably wouldn’t be long before they were arguing, it was just the way they were. When they pulled away JJ couldn’t resist asking, they were laying on their sides now, JJ stroking down his soft skin, Yuri running his hands through his hair

“Have you been with anyone else?” 

Yuri nodded gently, like he looked a little ashamed, “Have you?” JJ did the exact same type of nod, Yuri frowned

“Boys or girls?” a major reason to why they broke up was that JJ wouldn’t come out to his parents, so Yuri felt like there was no point in dating, which was entirely valid, even JJ agreed

So hence if he’d been with other boys, it would have seemed pointless to break up. JJ answered honestly, he’d never lie to Yuri ever, “Just girls, you know your the only boy for me” 

That had Yuri smiling again, even if it was just a little one, “I tried a girl yknow, after we broke up. Just to see what all the fuss was about”

JJ laughed, “What really? And?” 

Yuri pulled a face, “It wasn’t for me, kissing her felt too soft. Her body did fuck all for me, I couldn’t even get it up, I ended up leaving” 

“You didn’t go down on her or anything?” 

Yuri glared, “No thank you, I fingered her a little and it just made me realise how fucking gay I was. I wanted her to finger me”

JJ laughed again, “Oh baby, you don’t like topping though” 

Yuri grimaced, “Yeah exactly, I like being a bottom. What do you like about girls?”

JJ sighed, “Not much, I like that my parents won’t be ashamed of me if I take one home”

Yuri frowned, “That really sucks, if it helps yknow, all the other boys I had were shit” 

That did help a little, JJ hummed happily as he moved to wrap his arms around him bringing him in closer, “And what do you like about me pussycat?” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, but rested his forehead against JJ’s as he shut his eyes, “What don’t I like about you asshole? I fucking love you shithead” 

“I love Yuri, so fucking much. Shame about the big dick between your legs..” he went to tease to lighten the mood, Yuri growling playfully shoving him away with a scowl

“Don’t act like you don’t love it” JJ tried to look like he was mulling it over, Yuri’s playful scowl turning into a glare

“Sorry I don’t have a fucking pretty little pussy for you to shove your dick into, fucking closet case” 

Yuri went to get out of the bed, JJ quickly tugging him back in, “Hey I was kidding, I’m sorry, you know I love..” 

Yuri yanked his arm away, “No I don’t fucking know that, I wish I was more special to you, maybe then you’ll man the fuck up and tell your parents..”

JJ cut him off now, “It’s nothing like that and you fucking know that Yuri” and that’s when the huge fight started, just as JJ predicted it would

It ended up with JJ’s bedroom a mess, a noise complaint from his neighbours, and Yuri storming out 

JJ groaned throwing himself back on the bed they’d just be so sweet and close in, to try and forget Yuri as quickly as he could he rang one of the numerous girls numbers he had saved in his phone, asking if he could go over because he couldn’t sleep, he just missed him too damn much

These chicks were so easy, they helped JJ hide away his pain, helped him not sleep alone tonight. He had no doubt Yuri would be doing the exact same with some other man, it wasn’t healthy, it wasn’t right, but JJ couldn’t live without his parents

Yuri had to understand that, he had fucking 7 brothers and sisters, the entire family would turn on him, an entire family that he was so fucking close with

When JJ was with women, they’d always compliment him on how giving he was in the bedroom. He could eat pussy for as long as they wanted, it was only because he didn’t want them to touch him, it didn’t feel right

Neither did doing what he was doing, but he could pretend, when he fucked them, he could pretend. Even if all he wanted was Yuri back in his arms, he had no doubt that this time next week they’d be having a nearly identical night again

 

 

Yuri wished he’d get the fuck over annoying Canadian, Jean-Jacques fucking Leroy. But it was proving nearly impossible, he’d had so many pointless hookups, and then stupidly he always found himself back in bed with JJ

If he saw him talking to another girl he’d instantly feel sad and jealous, and if JJ stopped him talking to another guy, he didn’t even care, he’d happily go back into his arms

It was the worst thing, to make matters even worse, he’d been assigned a new partner at work. He was the fucking hottest Kazakh man Yuri had ever seen, he had a rough voice, he looked a bit like JJ which was a welcome fucking bonus

But Yuri was pretty sure he was straight, they got on perfectly, which was hard for Yuri to find in someone. He didn’t talk too much, he didn’t annoy him at all, he was funny, handsome, so fucking cool and always called Yuri fierce or strong any chance he got

Yuri’s only wish was that he was actually fucking gay, he imaginaged Otabek topping the hell out of him. Yuri fantasised that he couldn’t walk for a week afterwards, it was nothing short of bliss, except, they were just daydreams

Or dirty thoughts when he touched himself, but Otabek had made no indication that he was gay. That he was attracted to Yuri in any way, so Yuri figured he’d just have to stick with random hook ups and going back to JJ’s

Walking down the street with him casually on the beat, they spoke easily, it was a pretty sunny day, no crime seemed to be happening anywhere, it was pretty perfect

Then Yuri heard the unmistakable voice of JJ, “Hey pussycat” turning around to see JJ in his joggers and vest since it was so hot, Yuri noticed the love bite he wore with pride on his neck and collarbones, they were from Yuri just a few nights before

‘No more fucking bitches in this bed’ he’d panted out as JJ took him apart piece by piece, he’d came 3 times that night, that was when he’d last saw him

“Don’t call me pussycat JJ, I’ll have you arrested” pussycat was when they were in the club, when they were in bed together, not when he was a police officer, in front of his partner

JJ gave him a cocky smile, “Sorry officer, wanna do a strip search? I might be carrying..” Yuri groaned in annoyance, he always pestered him when he was on duty

“Do you actually want anything asshole?”

“You at the club tonight?” 

Yuri shook his head, “I’m working tomorrow”

JJ hummed, “I will be, maybe I’ll see you then” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Goodbye JJ” he turned to walk away, but JJ moved forward

“Bye pussycat” he purred as he planted a kiss on his cheek before strolling away

Yuri shook his head as he went to continue walking with Otabek, Otabek hummed, “So who was that?” 

Yuri groaned, “My annoying ex boyfriend” 

Otabek was silent a little, Yuri looked at him curiously, he looked shocked, Yuri glared as he pulled at his arm, “What your not fucking homophobic are you?” 

Otabek still looked sotic, Yuri let go of his arm as he went to storm ahead, Otabek tugged him gently, “I’m not homophobic Yuri” 

Yuri frowned at him, “Yeah? Your sure acting like it”

Otabek laughed as he shook his head, “I’m just a little surprised that’s all” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I like dick, big surprise” as he shrugged, Yuri wasn’t in the closet, he didn’t give a fuck who knew he was gay, a lot of people assumed it anyways, assholes

Otabek had the start of a smile, “Yeah? Me too” Yuri’s mouth fell into an O, Otabek laughed, “See, that was my reaction to you, you’re not homophobic right Yuri?” he teased

Yuri felt himself blush, “Shut up” Yuri felt like his heart was starting to pound in his chest, they walked silently for a little, before Yuri spoke up again, “So, er, I like dick, you like dick. And I’m pretty sure I’d like your dick, so do you want to get a drink or?”

Otabek sighed out happily, “I thought you’d never ask, I’ve been trying to decide if you were gay or not for the past 3 months” 

Yuri laughed, “I’ve honestly thought about you every time I’ve jacked off for the past month” 

Otabek groaned, “Don’t say things like that when we’re still at work” 

Yuri turned to him with a smile shaking his head, “I can’t fucking believe your gay, holy shit. Who knew running into JJ could turn out so good”

“So, how long were you two together?” 

Yuri hummed, “About 2 years, we broke up 5 months ago. All we ever do is argue and he’s a total fucking closet case, he won’t come out to his parents so it was pointless really”

Otabek hummed, “So do you still see each other?” 

Yuri sighed, “Yeah, it’s a really fucking bad idea I know” 

Otabek shrugged, “What do I know, I’ve never had a boyfriend”

Yuri turned to him as he looked him up and down, “Never? But you’re hot as shit” 

Otabek laughed as he shook his head, “I’m so fucking glad you think so, I duno, it’s just never happened. I’ve had nothing but casual hook ups” 

“Ever been with a girl?” 

Otabek nodded, “A few, when I was really young” 

Yuri shrugged, “I only tried one the other month, I couldn’t even get it up” 

Otabek turned to him with a curious face, “What made you want to try?” 

Yuri groaned, “Fucking JJ has started seeing loads of chicks, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about”

Otabek frowned, “Is that what he wants?” 

Yuri shook his head, but then shrugged, “I don’t really know, I don’t think JJ knows. He says he doesn’t like girls, but he won’t tell his parents he’s gay..”

Hearing a commotion Yuri stopped, both of them instantly going into police mode and sorting it out. It wasn’t until when they clocking out on the night, changing into their regular clothes that they started speaking again

“So er, drinks tonight?” Yuri offered

Otabek hummed, “Sure” 

Yuri smiled, “I’ll just go home and get changed first” 

Otabek looked him up and down, “You look fine in what your wearing, we’re only getting coffee”

Yuri frowned, “Oh I meant..” 

Otabek smiled cutting him off, “I knew what you meant, I want to take it slow” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “What so you have casual hookups all the time but want to take it slow with me? What the fuck”

Otabek sighed, “Yuri, your still in love with your ex..” 

Yuri glared, “Fuck you!” storming out the changing room, Otabek didn’t follow him

Yuri huffed all the way fucking home, what the fuck did that asshole know? He didn’t know shit, he’d only met JJ fucking once, Yuri felt livid

So to ‘prove him wrong’ he got all dressed up and headed to the club where he knew fine well JJ would be, drinking by himself at the bar until he heard JJ come in, he moved to the dancefloor, it was easy to find someone else to dance with him

It was easy to get everyone’s eyes on him, when he had some strangers hands all over him, Yuri let the music take over. Dancing provocatively, draping himself over the stranger, grinding into his hips, not even half an hour must have passed when he felt someone pressing themselves into his ass

French was being purred into his ear, Yuri wanted to melt, the stranger didn’t appreciate it, but Yuri didn’t give a fuck what he wanted. This was always only about getting JJ’s attention, pulling himself away despite the aggression coming from this guy

He knew JJ wouldn’t let shit happen to him, he knew JJ would protect him. Yuri could entirely protect himself, but it always felt nice knowing JJ was right there for him. He felt JJ firmly moving him to the side, as he got up into the strangers face, squaring up to him and telling him to back the fuck off

The guy quickly backed down, not actually wanting a fight, Yuri had such a happy smile on his face. Fuck what Otabek had said, so fuck what he thought, so fuck that it was a fucked up situation, Yuri was just maybe doing this to get back at Otabek

Fucker wanted to take it slow after he claimed all he had was casual hookups, JJ flashed him a smile as he held him tightly against his body, “Do you know how fucking good you looked pussycat?” Yuri nodded smugly, he did know

Wrapping his arms around JJ’s neck, feeling his familiar weight against him, he couldn’t help leaning in. Making out on the dancefloor heavily, Yuri panted against his mouth, “Take me back to yours” 

JJ guided them through the busy dance floor, at the doorway he took off his jacket wordlessly wrapping it around Yuri’s shoulders, Yuri always refused to let a jacket ruin his sexy outfit no matter how cold he would be

And he also knew that JJ would always always give him his, the thick smell of JJ wrapped around him, Yuri loved it, it was the most comforting smell

Snuggling into JJ’s side in the taxi, JJ stroked down his arm telling him about his day, Yuri wasn’t even in the mood for sex if he was being honest. He just wanted to be by JJ’s side

Walking hand in hand into JJ’s, Yuri knew the place like the back of his hand. It was where they’d lived for the past 2 years after all, until Yuri had moved out when they’d broken up

“I’m gunna go shower” Yuri announced, he didn’t wait for JJ to reply, stripping off his clothes he headed for the bathroom

Coming out in just a towel, JJ was cosied up in bed smiling at Yuri, “I made you a tea” 

Yuri quickly dried off, getting into bed naked, JJ was the same, drinking tea, talking casually. Everything was either so fucking easy, or so impossibly unbearably hard

“I thought you weren’t coming out tonight pussycat?” JJ teased

Yuri rolled his eyes, “The other guy I wanted to hook up with was busy” JJ laughed, pulling him into his arms as they lay down

“Well I’m glad he did” JJ whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead

Yuri sighed, “I wish you’d just come out to your parents..” 

JJ cut him off, “Please don’t” his voice was still a whisper, it sounded fed up, Yuri wished he could wrap his head around it but he couldn’t

But then Yuri had no family, he only had his Grandpa, his Grandpa who had always accepted him no matter what. He guessed if he did have a problem with Yuri being gay, then yeah maybe it would make him question himself, but it hadn’t worked out like that 

Yuri groaned, “I need to fall out of love with you” 

JJ hummed, still stroking down his back, “Same pussycat, same” falling asleep like that with JJ, they didn’t even do anything dirty despite being naked all night 

Heading into work the next day, Yuri didn’t feel rough since he didn’t drink a great deal and he definitely had an early night, he didn’t make an effort to talk to Otabek and Otabek didn’t make an effort to speak to him

Unless it was about work they didn’t speak, they didn’t speak for the next two weeks. Yuri of course was sleeping hooking up with JJ, one night after work, Otabek was waiting for him outside, Yuri scowled and went to walk right past him

“Go on a date with me” Otabek asked, Yuri turned with a glare

“I thought I was still in love with my ex?” he was, but that wasn’t the point

Otabek shrugged, “What do I know?” 

“Exactly asshole!” Yuri snapped

Otabek was unphased, “So, will you go on a date with me or not?” 

“Fine, let’s go get a fucking shitty coffee and take it slow”

Otabek smiled, “I know your being sarcastic, but that sounds perfect” Yuri rolled his eyes but he started to smile too, he’d missed speaking with Otabek 

It was nice spending time with Otabek outside of work, it was really fucking nice that Otabek paid for the coffee’s, and it was even nicer when their legs accidently touched underneath the table and neither of them moved

Yuri ended up slipping off his shoe, stroking it against Otabek’s ankle, he didn’t try to go any higher. Speaking easily with him they stayed until it shut, getting on the back of Otabek’s bike again, Yuri always loved the fact he got to wrap his arms around Otabek

Getting dropped off at his door, Yuri frowned at the distance between them, “What, not even a goodnight kiss?” 

Otabek rolled his eyes smiling, “You’re a really demanding date aren’t you?”

Yuri shrugged, “Goodnight Yuri” Otabek hummed as he turned away, Yuri reached for his arm pulling him closer

“Seriously?” 

Otabek sighed as he planted a firm kiss on his forehead, “Goodnight Yuri” he persisted as he pulled away again, Yuri went to open his mouth to argue, but Otabek spoke up, “I want to go slow or not at all”

Yuri frowned, “Fine, at least give me another one” Otabek laughed as he leaned in again, he planted one of his forehead, peppering gentle kisses down his face, had Yuri giggling like a fucking teenager

Otabek was beaming him a smile as he pulled away, “Night tiger” he hummed, Yuri pulled at his arm again, moving to nuzzle into his chest, Otabek wrapped his arms around him

“I like tiger” he mumbled quietly

Otabek spoke just as quietly, “I like you” and if that didn’t make Yuri fucking melt, for all he wanted to drag Otabek upstairs and tear his clothes off, he respected that he wanted to take it slow

“I like you, do we really have to take it slow?” he whined a little

Otabek laughed again as he pulled away with a nod, “You gunna let me go this time?” Yuri rolled his eyes nodding, but as Otabek went to turn away Yuri couldn’t resist himself

“Did you have a nice date with me?” he rushed out, Otabek turned back again with a soft smile, he leaned closer, Yuri’s heart was pounding, Otabek cupped his face tilting his head leaning in so fucking slowly

Finally Otabek was fucking kissing him, Yuri’s stomach was doing butterflies, he was such a gentle kisser. He had the nicest fucking mouth, his tongue slowly teasing at his lips, the second their tongues met, Yuri felt himself gently being pushed against his door, Otabek’s thigh going in between his legs

The kiss was still slow though, he could feel every single flick of Otabek’s tongue against his, the way his mouth moved against his own, Yuri’s heart was pounding, his breathing was heavy and all they were doing was slowly making out

Otabek’s warm hands were still cupping his face, when Otabek pulled away Yuri went to follow him, Otabek’s strong hands stroking his face as they moved to thread through his hair

“Yuri, I had such a fucking perfect date with you. I can’t wait until our next one, but I want to take it slow” 

Yuri sighed out steadily as he nodded, “Okay” he finally agreed, saying bye to Otabek, again, Yuri was in desperate need of dick right now

Quickly calling JJ the second he shut the door, “What? You’re on a fucking date?” Yuri groaned

JJ laughed, “Sorry baby” 

“Fucking cancel, say somethings came up” 

JJ sighed down the phone, “We’re meant to be getting over each other pussycat”

“I hate it when your right, enjoy your date” Yuri grumbled hanging up before JJ could say another word, it hurt him, but he understood and it was the right thing to do

Getting into bed he striped off his clothes, lubing up his vibrator as he exhaled happily, it didn’t compare to the real thing, but it touched his prostate perfectly, he never lasted long with it and it took the edge off, which is what he needed right now

Actually what he needed right now was just someone to hold him preferably, he hated sleeping alone. But trying not to dwell on that, he teased his entrance with it, moaning low and happily as he slipped it in further, inch by inch

His dick was already full excited, flicking on the switch, the low vibrations instantly doing what they were designed to do. Yuri moaned in pleasure as he started stroking himself, “Holy fuck” he panted out to himself, he was vocal no matter fucking what

It felt incredible and intense, spreading his legs wider stroking up himself, when his bedroom door creaked open he yelped in panic, until he saw JJ’s smirking face

“Fuck baby look at you” JJ started instantly taking off his clothes

Yuri slipped out the vibrator breathing heavily, “Could have text me and said you changed your mind” 

JJ instantly got on top of him kissing his neck hard, “You know it’s always you Yuri” since he was already prepped, JJ quickly spread lube over himself as he slid in easily

Yuri panted against his ear, “I want to feel you for a full fucking week JJ” 

He really did, if he wasn’t getting any from Otabek he really wanted to have to call on JJ less and less, if he pounded him so good today then he’d hopefully manage the week

They were loud, it was messy, and Yuri was sure he’d broken his ass. Even during it was verging on pleasure and pain, but Yuri screamed whenever JJ asked if he wanted it slower or softer

He came so fucking hard he thought he’d pass out, JJ was so fucking sweaty on top of him, Yuri’s legs were shaking, JJ kissed him hard, spit spreading across their lips, “Feel me for fucking days baby” 

“Do I feel better than some chick?” he was practically out of breath as he said it, but he couldn’t resist saying it. JJ sighed, lifting away as he moving Yuri’s legs onto the bed from his shoulders comfortably

“You feel better than anything baby” JJ came back into the room with a towel fussing over Yuri, Yuri use to grimace but now he was so use to it, JJ leaned down planting a kiss on Yuri’s flat stomach as he rested his head against it

Yuri frowned down at him stroking a hand through his hair, “You okay?” 

JJ yawned, “Just tired pussycat” Yuri hummed as he kept carding a hand through his hair, this was the most fucked up thing and Yuri knew it


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri and Otabek were nothing but professional at work which grinded on Yuri a little, it had been a fucking week since their last date and Otabek had acted like it hadn’t happened, he hadn’t asked him on another one, he hadn’t did anything

One day on the beat, Yuri couldn’t help himself Otabek was in the middle of a story about something, but he just felt so angry, “Are we fucking dating Otabek or what?” he’d turned to him with a glare

“I thought we were?” he shrugged

Yuri shook his head angrily, “So if we are, haven’t we had a second date? Why haven’t you acknowledged that we fucking kissed?” Yuri knew he was raising his voice, Otabek frowned a little as he sighed

“You were walking with an obvious sex limp literally the day after our date, I assumed you’d been seeing other people” Yuri felt like shit, he felt like the biggest asshole in the entire world

“Oh” was all he could mumble out, this was all on him. Otabek hummed as he went to keep walking, Yuri trailing after him like a scolded puppy

“Er, I’m sorry, I’m really fucking sorry. It wasn’t people, it was just one person, but still..” 

Otabek cut him off, “The ex your still in love with?” he didn’t even say it with malice

Yuri groaned, “Sorry, it’s just confusing yknow. And..”

Otabek cut him off again, “I get it, you’re an adult you want sex and I’m not ready to give that yet. I just don’t know how I feel hanging around through that”

They were silent the rest of the walk, the rest of the day until they’d changed into their own clothes, Yuri turned to Otabek with a sad frown, “Look I’m sorry, that was a fucking shitty thing to do. Let’s date, for real date, no more fucking JJ” 

“Only if that’s what you want Yuri” Yuri nodded firmly, it was. He needed to get the fuck over JJ, it was fucking stupid in the first place

They had their second date that night, it was similar to the first one, perfect but barely any touching. Getting dropped off at his place, Otabek went to leave again, Yuri quickly speaking, “Wait, no goodnight kiss?” 

Otabek gave him a smile, “Cmere then” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “No it’s fine” he turned in a huff to go into his house, he was sick of this bullshit he didn’t know if Otabek fucking liked him or not, he didn’t know if he’d fucked things up between them, he didn’t know what the fuck he should do about him and JJ it was all just a fucking mess

Just as he pushed his door open he felt strong hands tug him around, Yuri glared until he felt those same strong hands cup his face, Otabek leaning in to kiss him, Yuri melted like an idiot when he felt Otabek’s lips on his

That’s all it was though, a good night kiss. After the 6th date, Yuri finally managed to get Otabek inside of his. Although Otabek made it clear they weren’t going to get naked or do anything apart from kissing, Yuri didn’t waste a second

Climbing onto his lap they made out the entire night, Yuri was hard himself, he could feel Otabek through his jeans, not that he made any attempt to even grind against him, Yuri wished he would

Yuri was respectful of his wishes he didn’t try grind against him either, by what must have been the 2nd solid hour of making out with little breaks in between, the atmosphere was so hot and heavy

They were both red faced, both breathing heavy, Yuri was even moaning slightly against his mouth, tugging him on top of him on the sofa he wrapped his legs around him, when Otabek actually groaned into his mouth, Yuri thought he would cum into his pants

Instantly pulling away, “Do you wanna go into the bedroom?” he probably sounded desperate and he fucking was

Otabek shook his head as he sighed, pulling entirely away, “I should go” 

Yuri frowned but nodded, “See you tomorrow”

Otabek nodded with a smile, “Sleep over my house on Friday? I’ll cook, we can..”

Yuri’s face lit up, “I’m sold” 

Otabek laughed as he leaned back down kissing him deeply one last time, “We still might not have sex” Otabek warned firmly

Yuri nodded, regardless it would be nice to spend the fucking night with Otabek. And not only that sleeping over at his house, that sounded perfect

Walking Otabek out when he opened the door, it was only fucking JJ, “Hey pussycat, I’ve tried calling you” 

Yuri quickly mumbled out, “I’ve blocked your number” 

That’s when JJ saw Otabek, JJ’s face instantly changed to a frown, “Why have you blocked my number? Who’s he?” JJ barged his way inside pushing past them both, Otabek looked to Yuri with a frown himself

“Do you want me to go or stay?”

Yuri groaned in annoyance, “It’s up to you, this asshole will be leaving anyways, you can’t just storm in here JJ” 

JJ was glaring at them both, “What I don’t hear from you for like 4 weeks? Is he your boyfriend?” 

“We’re dating, it’s got nothing to do with you..” 

JJ cut him off, “Nothing to do with me? What so your fucking over me now?” JJ looked mad, Yuri felt fucking mad, he felt fucking confused, he didn’t fucking know if he was over him or not

He missed him so much, but he was so happy with Otabek, he didn’t know what the fuck to do

“Yes asshole..” 

JJ cut him off, “You’re fucking over me Yuri Plisetsky?” he raised his voice

Otabek stepped in, “Don’t talk to him like that..” JJ cut him off

“You can stay the fuck out of this, it’s got nothing to do with you! Me and Yuri love each other” 

“Yuri’s trying to get over you, I suggest you do the same” Yuri’s head was spinning, they ended up yelling at each other, then they ended up fighting, Yuri scrambling to tear them apart

“You two fucking assholes sit the fuck down right now!” Yuri yelled, JJ and Otabek were glaring at each other as they moved to take a seat, Yuri’s heart was pounding in his chest

Yuri groaned, “JJ, I’m trying to get over you, you fucking know that” 

“I knew you weren’t over me, so what you didn’t call or text to say you were seeing someone? Don’t shut me out Yuri, even if we’re not together you’re a huge fucking part of my life” 

Yuri sighed, “I’m sorry, I wanted to make things work with Otabek, you would only confuse me” 

JJ turned to look at Otabek, Otabek kept his glare right at JJ, “You hurt him, I’ll fucking kill you, I don’t give a shit if you’re a cop” 

JJ stood up still holding his glare as he turned towards Yuri, “Yuri, keep in touch”

“JJ..” Yuri started, but JJ cut him off with a sigh

“Look we don’t need to fucking do anything, but you’re my best friend pussycat, I just want you to be happy” JJ leaned in to kiss his cheek, Yuri couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around his neck

“I’m sorry I shut you out asshole, it’s confusing yknow” JJ laughed lightly squeezing him in tight

“I know baby, I know, go patch up your man” he spoke the last part sarcastically, Yuri scowled as he squeezed him in tighter

“JJ” he warned, JJ pulled away with a playful smirk though, Yuri rolled his eyes as he started walking JJ to the door

“Don’t be a stranger pussycat” Yuri nodded as he shut the door, turning to Otabek with a worried face, luckily Otabek gave him a little smile

“Cmere” Yuri padded over to him, sitting close and stroking across his sore lip, they’d both stupidly gotten hits in on their handsome fucking faces, idiots

“I bet that was really rough for you, are you okay?” Yuri rolled his eyes getting back on top of Otabek’s lap, with a playful scowl

“I’m fine asshole, are you? I’m sorry all that happened” Otabek shrugged, stroking up his back as he spoke

“Thank you for cutting him out for my sake, but I think he has a point. You are still best friends, that doesn’t need to change yknow. I think he needs you so much Yuri, imagine how hard this whole thing is for him” 

“How are you so understanding?” Yuri groaned as he leaned in kissing his lip softly, Yuri nearly yelped when he was tugged in tighter, Otabek kissing him harder despite his cut lip, not that Yuri was complaining

Delving his tongue back into his mouth, he felt Otabek laying him on his back, Yuri spread his legs wrapping them around Otabek, Otabek was kissing him hard, Yuri whined into the kiss, fuck he wanted more, he’d been teased all fucking night

Otabek groaned as he pulled his mouth away, “I should go” Yuri flashed his eyes to look up at him, he was so still so fucking handsome despite his cut lip and the start of bruising up his cheek

“Do you want to go?” Yuri asked, with hopeful eyes, Otabek sighed as he pressed their foreheads together

“You want me to stay?” Yuri nodded against him, tugging his arms around his neck tighter running them through his hair

“I thought I was pretty obvious about what I wanted, it’s you Beka, fucking me all fucking night” 

The night moved pretty fast after that, Otabek’s mouth was quickly back on his clothes, their clothes were tugging off and they’d moved up to the bedroom

Yuri was getting stretched open by Otabek’s fingers, he’d probably lose his voice he was so being so loud, he could never help it

Otabek went to reach for more lube but Yuri stilled his hand, “Let me” he purred, pouring lube over his fingers he moved to finally touch Otabek’s dick, to finally see Otabek’s dick, his eyebrows raised when he actually saw it

“You’re fucking huge” Otabek gruffed out a laugh, Yuri continued, “Otabek, you’re fucking huge”

Otabek hummed, “We don’t need to have sex if you don’t want too” Yuri scowled at him

“That isn’t what I meant, I just, wow” 

Otabek leaned forward, Yuri stroking his hand across him coating him with lube, he was seriously fucking big. JJ was big, JJ was really big, but Otabek, Otabek’s was insane

Otabek started purring into his ear, his rough voice sounded fucking perfect, “It won’t hurt, I know how to use it don’t worry” 

Yuri felt a shiver run down his back, he needed him right fucking now, lining Otabek up with himself, he felt like he was about to lose his virginity 

When Otabek pushed the head inside, Yuri whined, “I promise I’ll feel good, relax for me baby” Yuri felt himself melt under the words, he fucking loved the pet names, JJ always made a point of calling him pet names any chance he got and it was fucking perfect

The start was very slow, Otabek was right in what he’d said, he knew how to use it. Patiently waiting until Yuri was entirely relaxed and ready before he pushed all the way inside, and when he did, Yuri thought he could see fucking stars

He wouldn’t have a voice tomorrow, he probably wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, and Otabek’s back would be scratched, his neck would be mauled, not that he seemed to mind

Yuri was feeling close, he was going to cum any fucking second, Otabek had leaned back pinning his wrists above his head with one hand and using his other hand to jerk him off, Yuri was in fucking heaven

Which is why he babbled out something he probably should have thought about first

“Be my boyfriend” he moaned, Otabek smirked down to him

“Are you just saying that because you’re about to cum on my cock baby?” 

“Fuck, be my fucking boyfriend Otabek, I’m not sharing you with anyone fucking else” he moaned, he could barely breathe, he was going to cum any fucking second

Otabek started grinding his hips in the most perfect way, letting go of Yuri’s hands and leaning down to try and kiss him, Yuri was moaning that much it was messy open mouthed kisses

“I’ll be your boyfriend Yura, I’m fucking crazy about you” that pushed Yuri over the edge, whining into his mouth as he came hard, so fucking hard, the way Otabek grunted above him his face twisting in pleasure himself, both entirely covered in sweat, it was perfect

Yuri was right, his ass would be sore for the next fucking week. Not that that stopped them having sex the rest of the night, Yuri got on top, how could he resist the most perfect dick in the world

As morning started to creep through his curtains, they were both a sweaty mess. Cum was literally everywhere and they could barely breathe, “Beka” Yuri panted out, pressing their bare chests together tightly, Otabek wrapping his arms around him as he he leaned down biting his neck making Yuri whine happily 

“Yeah?” he panted right back, Yuri waited until he brought his face up to look at him again

“I’m crazy about you too” Otabek looked like the hottest sweatiest mess right now, Yuri had never seen his hair so unkempt, Yuri never wanted to forget how he looked right now, and when he flashed him a white beaming smile, Yuri felt like a fucking idiot when he melted

“Was it worth the wait?” Otabek teased as he stroked down Yuri’s back, Yuri rolled his eyes groaning, he could feel both of their hearts pounding in their chest

“So fucking worth the wait” then he scowled leaning forward to kiss the bruise on his cheek, “I’m mad at you for fighting though” 

Thankfully they had the day off, they never left the bedroom, Otabek said sorry in his own way, by making Yuri scream the entire day, Yuri felt weak in the best kind of way 

When Otabek ended up leaving, Yuri sank into a bath, his entire body felt exhausted, not that he was complaining. He didn’t know how he’d manage walking the beat with Otabek tomorrow, he’d not only be sore he’d want to be all over Otabek

He frowned when he saw JJ’s name flash up on his phone, “Hello?” 

“Can I come in?” Yuri scowled

“Come in?”

“I’m outside pussycat, I just wanted to ask permission first”

Yuri groaned, “Why are you outside?”

“Baby can I come in or can’t I?” JJ persisted, against all of Yuri’s better judgement he sighed out his response

“I’m in the bath, lock the door after you” 

Yuri waited, he heard footsteps padding up the stairs, he didn’t bother to cover himself, JJ had seen him naked so many times, it wasn’t like he looked sexy right now, all of his hair was off his face soaking wet, and he probably had a red blush because of the heat

JJ beamed him a smile as he walked into the bathroom, he looked just like Otabek did, a little beat up, he leaned forward kissing Yuri’s wet forehead before perching himself on the edge of the bath

“I just came to say sorry” Yuri frowned sadly at him

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have blocked you out like that. I just..” JJ cut him off

“I get it baby, but you can talk to me yknow. I er, I met someone too”

Yuri looked at him curiously, “A guy someone?” JJ rolled his eyes playfully, as he tugged off his tshirt, “What are you doing asshole?” 

JJ smirked as he tugged off his pants, getting into the bath, Yuri groaned as he moved his legs making way for JJ, “What do you think you’re doing shithead?” 

JJ sighed in delight, moving Yuri’s legs on either side of his waist so he could fit in properly, “Not a guy baby, you really think I’d ever sleep with another man apart from you?” 

Yuri shrugged but he smiled regardless, it would break his heart if it was a guy, for all he really did fucking like Otabek, he couldn’t wait to see where their relationship took them, he’d be lying to himself if he said he was entirely over JJ

“So some chick?” Yuri asked casually, JJ nodded as he sunk further into the bath

“She’s really sweet, crazy pretty and actually makes me hard in the bedroom, she..” 

Yuri kicked his side, “I get it, you like her” he grumbled, he didn’t exactly feel jealousy, he just knew he’d miss being with JJ how they’d always been together, and seeing him coo over some girl, Yuri knew he was scowling

JJ frowned sadly at him, “Cmere” Yuri frowned

“JJ no” JJ shook his head

“Not like that pussycat, please?” JJ looked serious, his bright eyes staring right at Yuri, Yuri still had a frown as he moved across the bath, JJ maneuvered him so he was wrapped up around JJ, his face in his neck, JJ’s strong arms holding him tightly

“I’m so sorry Yuri, you know if it could have been you, it’d have been you baby, every single day you” 

Yuri sunk into his hold, tightening his arms around his neck and wrapping in his legs more around him, moving his face to look right at him with a sad smile, “We’d still be together if it had a future yknow” 

JJ smiled right back, the same sad smile, “I know baby” JJ laughed a little awkwardly moving his face back a little, Yuri cocked his eyebrow as he kept his arms wrapped around his neck

“I just want to kiss you so bad” Yuri quickly realised just what kind of position they were in, sharing a naked cuddle with your ex-boyfriend in the bath wasn’t exactly a good start for his relationship with Otabek, even if there wasn’t anything in it

Sitting right on his knee didn’t help either, “Oh” moving off him, they went back to opposite sides of the bath, obviously Yuri’s legs were still touching his sides, “Get out while I wash my hair” 

JJ nodded, lifting up and wrapped a towel around himself, “Otabek seems like a good guy Yuri” JJ spoke so casually as he left the bathroom

Yuri sighed, Otabek was a fucking good guy, he was the best. Yuri felt stupid and warm inside when he thought about him, it was a fucked up feeling when he thought of not being with JJ like that again, and it was even worse when he thought that JJ might actually be just as happy with some girl

 

Yuri could still remember vividly the awkward situation when he’d beamed JJ a smile, wrapping his skinny arms around his neck sitting on his knee, “I want you to meet my Grandpa” 

Him and JJ had been together for 6 perfect months, Yuri felt like it was serious, it was. JJ hummed as he leaned in to kiss him, “That sounds perfect pussycat” 

After he’d met his Grandpa, Yuri casually tried to bring up JJ’s parents, “So er, when am I gunna meet your family JJ?” 

JJ had squirmed in his seat a little, laughing awkwardly, “I’m not out baby” Yuri had raised his eyebrows in disbelief 

“You’re not out?” JJ shrugged shaking his head

“I never found the right time to do it” Yuri frowned

“You’re serious about me right?”

JJ’s face frowned sadly, pulling him onto his knee, “Of course I’m serious about you Yuri, I just, it’s something I don’t know if I can do”

“What ever?” he’d nearly teased, when JJ kept his frown as he nodded, Yuri didn’t know what to do, “What are you saying? That you’ll never come out to your parents?” 

JJ sighed, “It’s confusing and complicated baby, they just wouldn’t get it and I can’t lose them” 

Yuri jumped off his knee angrily, “So you’ll just lose me then?” and that’s when all of the fighting started and never seemed to stop, Yuri always thought JJ was his future, JJ seemed content to go along with that but with no obvious actual future, Yuri couldn’t stand idly by and let that happen

He fucking wanted to adopt kids one day, he wanted his own little family, he wanted to get married. All with a man of course, if JJ couldn’t ever come out, then he couldn’t have what he’d wanted all his life

 

When JJ hadn’t heard from Yuri he’d been worried at first, then he only got more concerned when he realised that Yuri was just blocking him out, trying to get over him

JJ knew Yuri was doing the right thing, that’s why for 4 solid weeks he didn’t go over. But sitting touching himself one night and all his mind kept replaying back to was Yuri swallowing around his dick, how amazing he felt, how he looked up to him with those wide green eyes, the way he spoke, how rough and sexy he sounded, JJ came but it didn’t fill his want, the want for his perfect little Russian ex-boyfriend to be back in his arms, even if they weren’t doing dirty things, he’d just missed him so fucking much

He knew he was being irrational when he and Otabek started fighting, it was definitely the right thing for Yuri to do. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten in the bath with him, but at least he’d done the right thing when he said he wanted to kiss him and moved

He wanted Yuri to be happy, he would be happy with Otabek. Just like JJ hoped he would be with Isabella, she was near perfect. They’d seemed to just click, like JJ had never done with a girl before, he actually easily managed to be attracted to her, and for all he was still giving in the bedroom, he fucking loved receiving from her 

This girl was finally probably the one, he just needed to get fully over Yuri. JJ absolutely longed for one last time with him, all of the times he’d taken for granted, he wanted one last time with a man, and he was serious when he told Yuri he was the only man for him

JJ didn’t want just any man, he wanted Yuri. When Yuri had came out of the bath wearing only some loose pajamas, JJ couldn’t help pulling him onto his knee, Yuri scowled at him

“What are you doing asshole?” there wasn’t any malice in it though, JJ gave him a smile with a sigh

“Nothing baby, cmere” he pulled Yuri to his chest, breathing in his hair holding him tightly, “I’m gunna miss you pussycat” he practically whispered, he didn’t want Yuri to pull away, he’d definitely overstepped the mark by getting in the bath with him anyways

Yuri nuzzled in but didn’t say anything, JJ kissed his damp hair, stroking his hands down his arms squeezing him in tighter, they stayed like that silently until Yuri pulled his face away glaring at JJ with tears streaming down his face

“It’s your fucking fault shithead” he croaked out, JJ looked at him with a sad smile

“I know baby” Yuri shook his head crying as he wiped at his face, trying to calm himself down

“No more of this, I really like Otabek, I really fucking do. Don’t fuck it up for me” 

JJ wished he’d listened to what Yuri said, but instead he leaned in, kissing Yuri through his tears, Yuri’s face scrunched up as he didn’t kiss him back, pushing him back

“What did I just fucking say? Get the fuck outta here JJ” he cried, JJ felt his heart clench in his chest, Yuri had gotten off his knee heading to the door, “Get the fuck out” 

“Yuri I’m sorry..” JJ tried to rush out, but Yuri was sobbing shaking his head angrily, JJ stood up going over to Yuri, but Yuri shoved him out of the door, “I’m sorry baby..” 

The door literally slammed in his face, JJ deserved that. He not only deserved that for trying something with Yuri when he knew Yuri didn’t want that, but since JJ was actually happy with Isabella, it was a dick move on all accounts, but he couldn’t help his own confused thoughts, it wasn’t like it was a easy thing for JJ to be going through either

He wanted to yell in annoyance at the entire situation, but instead he turned away from the door walking away, hopefully he hadn’t fucked things up with Yuri so badly that Yuri wouldn’t want to see him again, he really fucking hoped that

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I love this trio being all fucked up, but I do
> 
> Hope everyone likes it!


End file.
